Recipe for love
by sheltie
Summary: My second Koumi fic with a hint of Takari


**Recipe for love**

**By: Sheltie**

**A/N: don't own Digimon**

**A/N 2: Mimi has moved back**

"Sora tell me why **I** have to be involved with this?" Tai whined

"Because these two need us to help them and since we're there friends we should and besides I thought you loved a challenge" Sora replied

"I love a challenge Sor, but not when it has to do with Mimi she can get pretty scary, you know" Tai said

"You're a wuss, you know that I can't believe that you have the crest of courage sometimes when you cower at anything that has to do with Mimi" Sora said shaking her head

"You have no idea how scary she can get I mean I rather be facing Apocalymon again than Mimi" Tai said

"Well you have two options help me and face Mimi's wrath or don't help me and face my wrath" Sora said folding her arms

Tai shot up, "I'd rather face Mimi's wrath than yours any day"

"Thought so now let's get started" Sora said with a smile

"Okay" Tai said reluctantly

The two got to work on their scheme that involves two of their friends

--

Izzy Izumi and Mimi Tachikawa were in the library studying when Tai decided to make his move.

"Hey you two" Tai greeted

The two of them greeted him back with Izzy going back to his work right after, but Mimi who was tired of studying decided to take a break.

"What bring you here Tai I never thought I'd see you in a library" Mimi said with a smile

"Well Meems I know you're starting to get into cooking and I thought you'd like to learn some recipes from me, the master" Tai said

"Really?!" Mimi exclaimed

"Yeah, really" Tai said with a smile

"Thanks so much Tai I've wanted to learn from you, Sora raves about your food so much" Mimi said

"Sora raves about my food?" Tai said blinking

"Yeah, didn't you know whenever we talk somehow your skills in the kitchen come in and how you're the best she's ever had" Mimi said

Tai rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment

"So when can we start?" Mimi asked

"How about tonight" Tai said

"Sounds great"

"Hey Iz are you doing anything tonight?" Tai asked turn to the resident genius

Izzy without looking up shook his head

"Then that means you can help out tonight" Tai said

That made Izzy look up

"What can I help with I can't cook at all you know that, Tai" Izzy stated

"I know that, but you can be a taste tester" Tai said

"What about Sora?" Izzy asked

"She'll be a tester too, but I think it'll be better with two" Tai said

Izzy thought about then he felt someone nudge him and he turn to see it was Mimi who nudged him

"What was that for?" Izzy asked perplexed by her action

"I want you to come to give me moral support and besides it something we can do together" Mimi said smiling at the boy

For some reason that was a good enough reason for him to agree. After that was settled Tai told them to meet at his apartment at six and left.

--

"Part one is complete" Tai said

"Excellent now for part two, TK and Kari" Sora said with a smile

"What do those two have to with our plan?" Tai asked confused

"I decided to add them in so we can kill two bird with one stone" Sora said shrugging her shoulders

"Sora I really don't want to play matchmaker with my sister" Tai said

"Come on Tai would you rather have her with TK or Davis?" Sora asked

Tai didn't even need to think about that one, "I'll pick TK any day over Davis Sor, you know that"

"I do and that's why you're going to help me get them to come unless you want Davis as an in-law" Sora said

Tai immediately had a mental image of Davis as an in-law and shivered

"All right, but no more, okay?" Tai said

"Fine"

Tai nodded and then headed to the grocery store to get all the ingredients he needed since he knew that there nothing at home. Sora followed him giving him suggestions on what Tai and Mimi should make.

"So how are we going to get TK and Kari involved they are pretty good at sniffing out a scheme, you know" Tai said carrying two bag of groceries

Sora tapped finger to her chin in thought as she was carrying the rest of the groceries

"I haven't thought that far, but I thinking somewhere along the lines of getting them to help get Mimi and Izzy together and hopefully that will distract them from knowing we are trying to get them together at the same time, what do you think?" Sora said

"I think that this is one of your most sneakiest plans you've had for a while" Tai said with a smile

"Thanks"

"But what about Davis, what are we going to do about him because he's not going to let TK and Kari do something even with others around you know he's going to want to be there also" Tai said bring up an interesting point

Sora again tapped her finger to her chin in thought

"Maybe I can get Matt to distract him or something?" Sora pondered

"I think I've got a better idea" Tai said with a mischievous smirk on his face

When Sora saw that smirk on Tai's face she knew that meant trouble, but decided to bite, "what do you have in mind Tai?"

"Oh nothing" Tai said with that smirk still fixed on his face

"Tai, what are you planning?" Sora asked

"Just a little something to keep Davis away" Tai said

"What little something?" Sora asked

"Sora, don't you trust me?" Tai said as innocently as he could

But Sora didn't buy it for a second, "Tai Kamiya you better tell what you're planning"

"Like I said just something to keep Davis away" Tai said

"That's what I'm afraid of" Sora said

"Sora I'm shocked that you'd think I'd do something terrible to Davis" Tai said

"You **would** do something terrible to him since he won't leave Kari alone" Sora said

"Maybe, maybe not" Tai said

"Just tell me what you're going to do" Sora said fed up with Tai at the moment

Tai looked at her for a moment then shrugged his shoulders making Sora annoyed at him, which was the reaction he wanted from her. The two walked in silence until they reached the Kamiya residence and put the groceries away.

"Tai are you going to tell me what you're going to do about Davis" Sora said breaking the silence

"Maybe, but you'd think it would be cruel" Tai said

"Just tell me" Sora said in a exasperated tone

"Well, you remember when we were younger and our soccer coach would put us through that Physical training regiment to get us ready for the finals" Tai said

"How could I forget I was sore for days afterwards" Sora said rolling her eyes at the memory

"Yeah well I think Davis needs to **improve** some more if you know what I mean?" Tai said with a wink

Sora immediately knew what Tai meant and at first she thought it was pretty mean, but then she thought it would distract Davis for a good while.

"Alright I like it even though I don't think anyone should ever go through that, but how you going to do it?" Sora asked

"Easy, you remember Kyle?" Tai asked

Sora nodded

"Well he and I kept in touch and I think I could get him to give Davis a workout he will never forget" Tai said

"Really, Tai how are you going to convince him?" Sora asked

"Don't worry about that I know how" Tai said

Sora looked uneasy about what Tai was thinking, but decided to let him do it because if got Davis out of the way it would be a good thing.

"Okay Tai I'll let you take care of Davis" Sora said

Tai pumped his fist then went to the kitchen.

--

Kari walked through the door a few minutes later with TK behind her.

"I'm telling you Kar that coach is trying to kill me with practices" TK said in a serious tone

"TK I had no idea that you could be this dramatic come on your coach just wants you to be ready" Kari said while laughing

"Yeah whatever you say you don't have to deal with it" TK grumbled

"You're grumbling about your coach again TK" Sora said coming out of the kitchen

"He is" Kari said shaking her head

"TK you thought you have it bad you should've had our soccer coach" Sora said

"You think your old soccer coach is worse than my basketball coach?" TK asked in a challenging tone

"Maybe?" Sora said

"Trust me on this one Teeks our soccer coach was worse than you basketball coach, I know because I've seen your practices" Tai said leaving the kitchen

"I highly doubt it" TK said

"Fine, but our soccer coach made up his own training system that involved running to start with than after our run we ran dribbling drills than after that we played mini soccer games than after that he gave us a five minute break than after that back to dribbling drills this time with passing involved and we had to pass to every player on the team and we had like five or six soccer balls all together than at the end we'd run to cool down" Tai said

"Okay your coach is worse" TK said conceding

"Thought so, by the way what are you guys doing tonight?" Sora asked

"Why?" Kari asked suspiciously

"It's nothing just Tai's going teach Mimi some of his recipes tonight and it'll be nice to have more food testers" Sora said

Kari looked at TK as they silently debating with each other with just their eyes wondering if this is a trap or not

"We're in" TK said finally after a good five minutes of silent debate

"Great now I'll e-mail Mimi to let her know what's going on" Tai said taking out his D-terminal

"So who else is going to be here?" Kari asked

"Well Mimi and Tai of course since they're the cooks I am also going to be here and Izzy too" Sora said

"Really, how'd you get Izzy to come?" TK asked surprised

"Well Mimi was the one who got him to come along, really" Tai said

"Mimi got Izzy to come how'd she do that?" Kari asked shocked

"She used her feminine wiles" Tai said with a smirk

TK looked at Tai with a curious look while Sora smacked him on the head TK then looked at Kari silently asking 'what was going on?' Kari just smiled and silently told him 'not to think about.' TK nodded

"So we'll start at seven so you better have an empty stomach because you're going to be eating a lot" Tai said

"We'll be there" Kari said

--

After that TK left and it was just Kari, Sora, and Tai.

"Okay what are you two planning?" Kari asked looking between the two teens suspiciously

"What makes you think we're up to something?" Sora asked keeping a innocent face on

"Because I know you two and you're always scheming something" Kari said

"Okay you got up we're trying to get Izzy and Mimi together" Tai said holding his hands out in surrender

Sora elbowed Tai in the ribs, "why in the world did you tell her?"

"Because she'd be suspicious anyway wondering if we're trying to TK and her together, which we aren't by the way" Tai said trying to explain himself to Sora

"Okay" Sora said folding her arms

"So you two are trying to get Izzy and Mimi together, huh?" Kari said a little relieved that it wasn't her and TK they were trying to get together

"Yes and we thought it might give Mimi some confidence to have a panel to test her culinary skills" Sora said

"I'll be right back I have something to do" Tai said heading for the door

"Okay Tai just make sure you be back before Mimi and Izzy arrive" Sora called

Tai just waved and left

"What does my brother have planned?" Kari asked

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kari" Sora said

"Don't play dumb with me Sora you can't pull it off like Tai can" Kari said crossing her arms

Sora felt an internal debate going on inside her.

_Would it be that bad to tell Kari?_ Sora thought

_**Of course it would she will totally flip and than all your hard work will be ruined**_ said a voice

_But I hate lying to Kari_ Sora thought

_**Sometimes you have to hurt the people you care about to make them see**_ said the voice

_Where did you come up with that?_ Sora thought

_**Beats me it sounded right**_ said the voice

_I've gotta stop talking to myself_ Sora thought

"Sora?" Kari asked

Sora snapped out her trance that she was in and looked at the young girl in front of her

"What is it Kari?" Sora asked

"Does this plan of getting Izzy and Mimi together also involve getting me and TK together too?" Kari asked

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Sora said

"Sora please don't think of me as a kid TK and I have a good idea on what you're doing" Kari said

"You do?" Sora asked hesitantly

"Yes TK and I figured it out while we were deciding if we should be here tonight" Kari said

"And you two still decided to come even if you knew it was a set-up" Sora said shocked

"Yeah TK and I are both tired of you guys trying to get us together so we decided to get it over with and just do it" Kari said

"So does that mean you guys are a couple?" Sora asked suddenly

"More or less" Kari answered

"What does that mean?" Sora asked confused

"Well it mean we kind of are we just decided to kind of announce it tonight and make it look like you guys did it" Kari said

Sora was shell shocked to say the least her mouth kept opening and closing

"I figured that'd be your reaction so now that I've done that I'm going to take a nap" Kari said as she left a speechless Sora

Sora didn't move from here spot until Tai came back.

"Sora, is something wrong?" Tai asked snapping Sora out of her trance

"Huh, oh hey Tai where have you been?" Sora asked

"Setting up our Davis distraction" Tai said with a smile

"That's good" Sora said

"Is everything alright?" Tai asked concerned

"I'm fine, Tai lets make sure we have everything ready" Sora said walking towards the kitchen

--

It was getting close to seven and they were waiting for Mimi and Izzy to show

"How long does it take for them to get here?" Tai asked for the thousandth time

"You know Mimi she likes to be fashionably late" Sora said answering Tai's question for the thousandth time

"I understand Mimi, but Izzy?" Tai said

Sora had to agree with Tai on that because Izzy was always early for any meeting

They heard a knock on the door that meant they were there

"I'll get it" Kari said

"Hey Kari are you ready to eat?" Mimi asked

"You bet" Kari said

Mimi and Izzy walked in with Kari trailing behind then taking her seat next to TK

"Alright now that we're here let's get cooking" Tai said grabbing his favorite apron

Izzy looked at Tai's apron and raised his eyebrow

Sora noticed this and smiled, "I picked it out for him as a gift"

Izzy nodded

"So Izzy I'm surprised that you're here" TK said turning to Izzy

"Well I thought I should come to y-you know support Mimi" Izzy said

"That's nice of you Izzy" Kari said smiling

Meanwhile Tai and Mimi started cooking with Tai guiding and Mimi actually cooking. While those two cooked the others talked.

"So where's Davis I was expecting on seeing him" Izzy said looking around

"I have no idea, but I'm not complaining at all it's been a while since we've had some quiet time together" TK said putting an arm around Kari

"Yeah Davis isn't really the quiet type is he" Izzy said

"Tell me about he was kicked out of my tennis match because he made too much noisy" Sora said laughing

"I remember that he kept on thinking that tennis had the same rules as soccer even after Tai told him what the rules in tennis were" Kari said laughing also

"So Izzy is the first time you've been a taste tester for Mimi?" TK asked

"Well, no since we live in the same apartment complex she grabs me to try her food first" Izzy said

"That must be great to be able to try Mimi's cooking first?" TK said

Before Izzy could respond Tai set three plates down in front of them, "here you guys go the first course"

"Smells good Meems can't wait" Sora said picking up her fork

Mimi just turned from the stove where was standing and smiled then turned back

The three began to eat without a word until they were done

"That was great Mimi" TK said

"Thanks TK"

"Yeah Mimi the only thing that compares is Tai's cooking" Kari said

Mimi blushed at the compliment

Mimi you should gotten into cooking earlier" Sora said

"Why?" Mimi asked

"Because then Tai could've taught you a long time ago" Sora said

"Thanks Sora so, Izzy what do you think of it?" Mimi asked the only person who hasn't spoken

Izzy sat there silent for a moment then smiled at Mimi who blushed slightly at this

"Well Mimi of all the things you've cooked for me to try I'd have to say this is my favorite by far" Izzy said

"Really Izzy that's so great" Mimi said happily

--

After a few more courses they decided to rest their stomachs.

"Man if I ate like this everyday I don't think I could do basketball" TK said lying lazily on the couch

"Oh man I don't think I have the energy to move" Kari groaned

Izzy was resting peacefully in one of the armchairs with a smile on his face.

"I don't think I've seen Izzy this happy before" Sora commented

"Yeah, he must've really _**loved**_ your food Meems" Tai said nudging the said girl

Mimi blushed at this and walked over to the computer genius and sat on the armrest watching the boy rest. The others smiled at this and decided to let them have some private time. Kari had to pull TK off the couch.

"Mmm Mimi" Izzy muttered

Mimi blinked twice not believing what she just heard. Izzy turned slowly towards her and extended his arm capturing Mimi by her waist pulling her to him. Mimi didn't know what to do so she was helpless and let Izzy pull her close. As soon as they were flush with one another Mimi got comfortable and rested her head on Izzy's chest. Now usually with two people sharing an armchair it can be pretty cramped, but none of this mattered to either of them.

Izzy awoke to the smell of an intoxicatingly sweet perfume. He didn't even need to guess who it was since this smell has haunted his dreams forever. He looked down and saw Mimi snoozing in his arms. Izzy with a puzzled look on his face wondered how she got her in his arm of all places, which made him blush to an amazing shade of maroon.

--

Meanwhile Tai, Sora, Kari, and TK were watching from an adjacent room so the could have a perfect view.

"Wow Izzy must be really tired he never does that unless he's totally exhausted" Tai said in awe

"How do you know that?" Sora asked looking at Tai with curiosity

"Well let's just say Izzy grabs things in his sleep" Tai said

Kari looked at TK for an explanation who just mouthed 'later' to her in, which she just nodded.

Sora however was still very curious about this and wanted Tai to spill.

"Tai?" Sora said

"I'm not going to go into it right now Sor, but I promise to tell you later" Tai said not wanting to tell her

Sora huffed and muttered something about off the hook for now, which made Tai smile

--

Back to the snoozing couple Izzy was trying to find a way out of the situation he is in without waking Mimi up. He then realized the Mimi had a hold of his shirt and didn't seem fond of letting go at the moment then he noticed where his arms were making him blush even redder if were possible.

_Well I'm in this deep might as well pluck up some courage_ Izzy thought

He leaned in and gave Mimi a soft tender kiss Mimi sighed as she felt a pair of lips touch hers and just before they pulled away Mimi started to respond in a big way.

_This definitely can't be happening she must be dreaming of kissing someone else that's it she dreaming of someone else that's the only logical explanation_ Izzy thought

Just then Mimi opened her eyes to see Izzy staring right back at her. She smiled pulled Izzy closer giving him the shock of his life. Izzy didn't know what to do, but Mimi did and she put her lips back on Izzy's.

--

"Well I guess this means they're together now" Tai said watching the show in the living room

Sora nodded and smiled

As for TK and Kari they were whispering something to each other that caught Sora's attention

"What are you guys whispering about?" Sora asked

This made Tai turn his attention to his sister and her friend with curiosity

"Should we tell them?" TK asked looking at Kari

Kari nodded making TK turn in towards her and gives her a kiss

Tai's eyes bulged when he saw this, but he just stood there unable to move. Sora was about the same even though she knew.

After they parted both teens blushed

"Well I guess the secret is out" Kari said

**End**

**A/n: tell what you think good, bad, okay let me know.**


End file.
